You're Not Alone
by BriannaJoyNoDuh
Summary: A one shot based on the song You're Not Alone. Not a song fic, just a one shot based on the song. Hope you guys enjoy.


"Hello?" She said through the tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Reality. All his crap is finally setting in.""I still don't understand why your with him.""No one does. I don't either. Its hard Carlos, that much you understand right?""Of course, I just cant stand the way he treats you. I mean he sleeps with other girls, takes off with your car forever and always, he's late to pick you up from work all the time, he puts his other girls in your car, he's a gang banger, is always high, drunk or both. Its just not fair to you.""I know, I know. I've heard nothing but that for the last 4 months but its just not something I can let go. He was my first everything."

"Did he do anything specific?""I saw him at work holding hands and kissing on another girl.""Did he see you?""No.""Gah see he cheats on you.""Were not technically together.""Then what are you?""I don't know, were something and I'm not gonna stop fighting until he's mine and only mine though."

"Why is that somebody you want to be with? You should wanna be with someone who treats you like the princess you are and not some innocent girl he can take advantage of, he gets exactly what he wants from you Brianna. He knows if he wants it he can call you and get it."

"Can we talk about something else please, get my mind off things."

-A Few Hours Later-

"Its 6 am. We should call it a night." Brianna said.

"I agree. Get some sleep.""You too. And Carlos?""Yeah?""Thanks. You're the best. I couldn't have picked a better best friend. I love you." And with that she hung up.

"I love you too." He said softly and sadly he didn't just love her, he was in love with her. It killed him to see her always torn up over this guy who didn't even care about her.

"Carlos.""What's up.""Can you come pick me up from the airport?""What happened to Marcus?"

"Who knows. He wont answer his phone and neither will Davis."

"Perfect. Where are you?" "Waiting to board my flight in Georgia.""When you gonna land here?""Should be around 7. Think you can make it. I doubt he's gonna be there.""Of course. Ill be there at 6:45." He chuckled.

"Thank you."

Sure enough he was there at 6:45. He was there to watch the plane land. She walked out of the gate, giant duffle bag in tow and her face lit up at the sight of Carlos. "Hey." He said scooping her into his arms, her duffle bag falling to the ground.

"Gah I missed you." She smiled as he set her down.

"Bet you I missed you more."She laughed. "Hmmm. I'm sure."He picked up her duffle bag and they started walking to his car. "How was your trip?""Amazing. I had a blast."

"That's great. So have you heard from him?"'Nope, still not answering the phone or text.""And he has your truck huh?""Yup but I have the house keys so I know he didn't have no hoe in my house while I was gone." She chuckled.

"You hungry?"

"Yea.""Lets go get something to eat."

"I just don't know what to do with him anymore. Its all too much for me. The drugs, the other girls, his daughter and the fact I found out he's married to his baby mama and she's pregnant with his kid again. I just cant handle it all.""Then you need to tell him all that Brianna, not me.""I know but I'm scared.""Of what?""Loosing him. Ever since he moved in with me he acts like he owns me, like he can tell me what to do, when to do it, who I can and cant hang out with. I'm 20 years old and a hell of a lot more mature than he is so why does he act like he owns me. He doesn't."

"Then why do you let him control you? He have the power to say no and you never do. Tell him no he cant use the car or have money or stay the night.""But this has become like home to him.""It'll never be home to him Brianna and you know that. So you should really accept it.""You don't know that.""He's been filling your head with all these crazy stupid thoughts for the last 8 months. He may love you but he will never love just you. He loves all his other girls too, whatever his definition of love is, its not something you should be apart of. He doesn't love you the way you need to be loved."

"That's so easy to say though. You don't understand the way he makes me feel though.""Where is he now?""That's why I'm so upset. I have no idea. He left a few hours ago and said he would be back and of course he hasn't come back and he wont answer his phone or my texts."

"I cant let you do this anymore. He treats you like crap. He's probably off with some other girl right now ignoring the fact you exist, even though their probably in your truck."

"And people have been saying that for the last 8 months too but I really don't think he would do that to me.""He brought those 2 girls in your house didn't he? Why wouldn't he put them in your car?""Carlos, look I'm not just gonna leave him.""You need too. He's bad for you. He isn't gonna change Bri and the sooner you realize that the better."

"When are you coming back from tour?""This Saturday for a few days.""I need you Carlos. I cant handle all his bull anymore."

"What are you gonna do?""I'm gonna break up with him. He's never gonna fight for me the way I want him too. Every time we fight and I tell him I think he needs to go he is so willing to just pack up and go, he never fights to stay with me.""And that just means he really isn't that concerned with loosing you.""I know. Baby mama had his second daughter today.""Is that what's messing you up?""Yeah. Plus I haven't seen him for almost a week. It gets easier every day without him. Just the reality of him having a second kid is throwing me off. He needs to pull his head out of his ass, drop all his other girls and get on his feet to take care of his kids and that just leaves less time for me."

"How about this.. When we leave again for tour on Wednesday, come with us. Get out of there for a while."

"I would love that. I'm sure work wouldn't have a problem with me leaving for a while.""And we would be able to cover any and all expenses. If it gets you out of there for a while.""Thanks Carlos. Tell the boys hi for me. I'm gonna find out where he is and get this out of the way.""Good luck."

Brianna had picked Marcus up from Davis's mom's house and was taking up north to his baby mama's house. She stopped and pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"We need to talk and your not running away from this conversation."

"Ok… Shoot.""Look I need you to be that emotional sensitive guy you were that night you dropped me off at Tori's. Just for a few minutes. I don't wanna fight with you, I don't want you to get mad, I just need you to listen and understand everything I'm about to tell you.""I will.""First, I love you more than anything and I always will.""I know.""But for right now, we need to take that break we've been talking about for months. You have more important things in your life to worry about than me. You need to find a job, or go to school, do something to start bringing in an income for those two beautiful baby girls of yours. With you doing that it leaves so little time for me.""But baby I would come home to you every night.""Like you do now? The way I see it, its not home. Its just somewhere for you to put your head at night when you have no where else to go. You would rather be with whoever up north or at Davis's mom's house. Going home to me just feels like a last resort. I feel like nothing but a backup plan to you."

"None of that's true. I just have a lot going on right now. I just had a new kid.""Exactly. You need to take care of them, no one else. Not that you take care of me but I wanna be spoiled. I wanna be fought for. Every time I say I feel like I need a break your so willing to just pack up and go. You never fight for our relationship like I do and you never will. You have so much going on in your life that you don't have time for me. And I don't want any part of that. Not seeing you the last week has help a lot. I feel better, freer, like I don't need you anymore. I mean yeah I miss you every second of every day. Every time I hear a footstep outside I pray its you but I know its not.""Look I do love you Brianna. But your right. I do need to find a way to take care of my kids. I havent been fair to you. I love you and you love me yet I don't provide as much time to you as I do to other girls and that's not even close to fair to you. I admit lately you have been a backup plan when I have no where else to go but part of me really wanted to come home to you."

She started the car and drove the last 5 minutes to Jane's house."So not forever but for a while. I wanna go a while without you and see if I really do feel better without you.""And you know your going too. All I do is bring you down.""But you made me stronger."

"Yeah but it kills me knowing I'm gonna loose you now.""You'll be fine. You've got plenty of other girls to go to that will get your mind and heart off me.""But none of them are like you."

"You'll never find anyone who cares as much about you as I do, that will ever love you the way I do, but I gotta do what's best for us here and leaving is the only choice.""I'm gonna miss you." He said opening her door to hug her."I know and I'm gonna miss you." She said holding him tight for the last time.

"I love you Brianna.""I love you too." He sighed big not wanting to pull away. "I've only got forever and forever is fine." She whispered in his ear.

"You gonna be ok?""Ill be fine. I'm getting out of here for a while.""Where are you going?""Gonna go finish up the Better With U Tour with the BTR guys.""That's like a month.""Yeah, I need as much time away from you as I can get. And being in the same city is only gonna make that harder cause then there's the temptation to call you and tell you I miss you."

"But baby.""Sh." She said putting her finger on his lips. "Everything is going to be ok. Including you. You'll realize you miss me soon enough and hopefully ill be over you by then. Your never gonna change Marcus and I've finally accepted that. But ill love you, forever and always." and with that she pulled him in and kissed his lips one last time.

"Brianna. Just jumped, you'll be fine!" Carlos yelled up to Brianna.

"It's to far down!" She yelled back.

"Don't worry. You gotta believe in me, even if you cant see me there, I'll catch you when you fall."

"Promise.""Promise." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting go of the rail she was holding onto. Brianna's clumsy self had gotten tangled up in some ropes backstage before the show and she had managed to get loose, she was just to scared to let go of the rail she was holding onto. She fell so fast her heart felt like it was jumping out of her chest. But she fell safely into Carlos' arms. "See, told you I wouldn't let you fall."

She smiled. "You never would."

They stood there for a moment, just gazing into each others eyes. "Bri I…"

"Carlos." We heard yelled from the door.

"I gotta go." He said putting her down and running out the door.

'_I've only got forever and forever is fine.'_ Brianna pulled out her phone to see Marcus calling. "Hello.""Hey.""Hi..""Uhm, you doing ok?""Yeah I'm fine Marcus.""Having fun on tour?""Of course. it's a blast.""Well that's good. I'm glad your happy.""I really am now I have to go. Talking to you makes it harder.""I know, I just wanted to tell you I miss you.""I'm sure." She said hanging up.

"Bri, lets go." Logan said leaning in the door.

Brianna got into the back of the tour bus and sat next to Carlos, putting her head on his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Marcus just called me.""What? What did he want?"

"Just to say he misses me.""And what did you say?""I said 'I'm sure' and hung up.""That's my girl." He smiled and put his arm around her.

"I'm so tired.""Well lay down.""Can we put my movie in?""Of course. We got a long road trip to the next city so why not." She smiled and put in her favorite movie. Carlos had taken her pillow and put it on his lap. She turned and just looked at him. "What?""Nothing. Just never…""You'll be fine. Come on, you need comfort.""Right." She went and laid down putting her head on Carlos' lap.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "You're not alone, girl, look over your shoulder, you don't have to wonder." He started singing. Brianna looked up and smiled at him. "I'll be there to hold you. I'll stay till it's over. I'll be here for you no matter what comes around the corner. As long as I am breathing, you won't have to worry no more." Kendall walked into the room. "Is she asleep?" Carlos asked him."Looks like it.""Good.""You ever gonna tell her?""Soon. I want too. I hate her being with us an not being able to fall asleep with her next to me every night.""Its about time to tell her. You've been friends for 3 years and you've loved her for more than half of that time.""I know, I just gotta make sure it's right. That she is over Marcus and he isn't gonna take her away from me.""She's pretty in love with you too. She just hasn't realized it yet. Maybe you need to pull it out of her."

"Carlos put me down!" She yelled hitting his back with her fists, not even phasing him.

"Hang on." He opened the door and threw her on the bed.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was." He closed the door and locked it.

She looked around to already see her suitcase in the room along with Carlos'. "Is this our room?""Just ours.""Awh." They curled up on the couch like the night before on the tour bus and watched a movie. As it ended Carlos began singing You're Not Alone to her again. But before he got to far she looked up at him. "Carlos?""Yeah.""Can I ask you something?""Anything.""How do you really feel about me?""You're my best friend Bri…""Beside that. Why are you always so sweet to me? You treat me like your queen or princess, like I mean so much more to you than just a friend." She got up and straddled his lap. "Look at me and tell me the truth. Straight up, no bull." She put her hand on his neck. He looked around for a moment.

"Honestly?""Honestly.""I love you but not the way we always say it. I mean I'm in love with you. You mean so much to me and I hate seeing you sad. And when your upset I wanna do anything I can to make you smile cause your beautiful when you smile. Not saying your not beautiful when your crying but I would rather see your eyes full of lights than tears. And…""Sh." She said putting her finger to his lips. "I get it. Now just kiss me."

She leaned in and met his lips to hers. Within that one moment the two lost control. The sparks were flying all around, their lips intertwined, everything felt right. His grip around her tightened, her arms were around his neck, her hands tangled in the back of his hair. He stood up, holding her tight, her legs wrapped around him, never breaking their lips. He walked them over to the bed and laid her down. He had finally pulled back. "Are you ok?" She just shook her head and pulled him back down. He pulled back and took off his shirt. He was hovering over her, about to take her shirt off there was a knock at the door.

"Just ignore it." She said.

"Brianna! Open the door." Was yelled from out the door.

"Marcus?" She said confused, she pushed Carlos off and ran to the door. "Marcus, what the hell are you doing here?"He barged through the door. "Why are you alone with this guy?""Why does it matter? You don't own me and plus he's my best friend, ill spend as much time alone with him as I want."

"No you wont." "How did you know where I was?""I have my ways." He grabbed her wrist. "Grab your stuff, were leaving."

"Get your hands off of her." Carlos said stepping in.

"Back off." Marcus said. Brianna pushed him back knowing she could handle this."Excuse me! Since when do you think it's ok to tell me what to do?""Since we started dating.""And I dumped you a few weeks ago.""You said when I was ready and I'm ready.""Well I'm not. I'm over you Marcus, I want nothing to do with you." She jerked her wrist from his hold. "Now get out before I call security.""You wouldn't.""You wanna bet? Go."

"Fine, I hope your happy with him.""Oh I am. Much happier than I ever was with you."

He slammed out the door. "He better not come back or you wont be able to hold me back again."

"He wont. Now." She turned around with a smirk on her face and pushed him back onto the bed. "Where were we?"

"Right here." He said her lips only a inch from his. "Only it was the other way around.""Eh, I wanna be on top." She smiled and kissed him. "Oh and by the way. I love you too."


End file.
